Brotherhood of The Sanguine
The Brotherhood of The Sanguine 'are a dark, notorious and secretive Successor Chapter of the proud and noble Blood Angels. Supposedly created during the ancient 2nd Founding, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine have become notorious for their brutal efficiency in petty and hybrid warfare as well as their unnervingly secretive nature. Blessed with less of their brothers falling to the Black Rage but cursed with a more severe lust for blood, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine live grim lives where every day is spent fighting for their beastial lust for the blood of the foe. Like their Progenitors, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine are the living incarnation of the Red Angel's wrath upon those who reject the Emperor. The coming of these Scions of Sanguinius harkens nothing less than apocalyptic judgement against the guilty, delivered in the form of righteous fervour that is difficult to reign in once unleashed. However, due to their beliefs and combat doctrine, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine are treated with a mix of distrust and cold anger by their fellow Blood Angels, who believe that the ways of the Brotherhood will one day bring about the end of Lord Sanguinius' gene-line. The Brotherhood's base of operations is set in the Hive World known only as Safe Haven - a planet of never-ending night reminiscent of Old Terra during the 21st Century. It is from this silent, unnerving world that the Brotherhood of The Sanguine launch their holy crusades against the hated xenos, mutants and heretics that wish to see the Imperium destroyed and its heroes forgotten. The Brotherhood of The Sanguine is also one of the few Chapters to recognise the Imperial Cult's teachings that the Emperor of Mankind is a god. As a result of their belief, the Chapter has more Chaplains when compared to others. During the year of 842.M40, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine's homeworld of Safe Haven was invaded by the nefarious Alpha Legion Traitor Legion and suffered severe casualties at the Heretic Astartes' foul hands. Ever since then, the Brotherhood has sworn to destroy the Sons of Alpharius Omegon once and for all and rid the galaxy of their hideous taint. History The Brotherhood of The Sanguine are a revered, yet secretive and grim Chapter whose history and records match the glory and splendor of 2nd Founding Chapters. Descended from the proud lineage of the Great Angel Sanguinius, they are masters of close-quarters engagements and fight their wars with a bloodlust never seen among their kind before. Although the exact time of their founding is yet unknown, it is very likely to be early in the life of the Imperium after the tragic events of the Horus Heresy. The first recorded engagement of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine was during the Vila Insurrection, where the Chapter would bring about the end of the violent uprising of the mutant workers of Vila II, a small but significant Industrial World on the edge of Segmentum Ultima. Though originating from a mysterious founding, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine are well-known across the Imperium. However, much to the dismay of their fellow Blood Angels, the Brotherhood is not well known for their noble lineage or heroism but rather for their excessive brutal efficiency and secrecy - traits that have found them gaining the distrust of their kindred. Though none would gainsay their effectiveness in battle, several other Blood Angels Chapters consider the Brotherhood of The Sanguine belligerent, antagonistic and wanting in brotherhood with their fellow Astartes. This has resulted in many of the Chapter's own kindred among the Blood Angels gene-line to refuse working alongside them. Siege of Safe Haven (842.M40) During the late M40s, the Brotherhood found itself caught up in a long running series of unfortunate accidents where they would lose warriors, weapons and, at times, ancient relics revered by even the Chapter's eldest Astartes. Firstly, during the Battle of Venezia, where a Demi-Company of the Memoria Clan (2nd Company), led by Regent (Lieutenant) Strauss, would have the capital of the planet explode while they were inside it, killing each and every one of them in the process while resulting in the loss of the Sanguine Blade, a relic Chainsword given to Strauss when he was promoted to Regent. The next accident would occur during the Cachecta Campaign, where the Ira Clan (6th Company) was fighting a Black Templar Crusade Fleet that fell to Nurgle. During the battle, the Brotherhood was informed that reinforcements from the Bloodmoon Legion would arrive shortly. As a result, the Ira Clan pulled some of its Astartes off-world as they would no longer be needed when the Bloodmoon Legion reinforcements arrived. However, not only did the Bloodmoon Legion not arrive, the Nurglite Black Templars suddenly found the Ira Clan's base of operations on the planet, which had been a secret to them for the entirety of the war, and forced the Battle-Brothers of the Chapter still on the planet into a futile last stand that would end when Primogen (Captain) Alexander ordered to have his location be cleansed by orbital fire, killing more than half of the Ira Clan and all of the Heretic Black Templars they had been fighting. The third and final accident befell the Juvenis Clan (11th Company) on the Chapter's homeworld of Safe Haven. While the Scouts of the Juvenis Clan were being trained by the Chaplains and Sergeants of the Chapter, they all abruptly stopped responding to any and all Vox messages sent to them. This resulted in Gundahal Siegfried, who was the Prince (Chapter Master) of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine at the time, to recall all Clans to Safe Haven to fortify and secure the planet and their Fortress Monastery, Brightest One's Chantry, from what he believed to be an oncoming attack. As the Prince expected, the ones orchestrating these accidents revealed themselves soon enough. Suddenly and unceremoniously, figures clad in the hated armor of the Alpha Legion tore their way out of the sewers of Safe Haven, firing upon civilian and Astartes alike. Though surprised by the sudden and unceremonious assault, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine fought back with all they had: The Veterans of the Chapter went behind the Alpha Legion's lines to ensure a greater victory for their brothers fighting in the front lines while the Nosferatu (Death Company) Squads attached to each of the Clans tore their way through the Alpha Legion's stronger troops in the front lines, ensuring that they could never lock the firing lines of the Brotherhood in melee. Unfortunately for the Brotherhood however, the Alpha Legion managed to push them all the way back to their Fortress Monastery where the two sides would fight in a brutal and merciless siege. Recognizing that, with enough time, the Alpha Legion would break into the Fortress Monastery and render the Brotherhood extinct, Primogen Alistair of the Immussilus Clan (3rd Company) fitted his Nosferatu Squads with Jump Packs and charged into the fray with the intent of taking the head of Chaos Lord Sorkoxaan, the Alpha Legion Chaos Lord leading the Heretic Astartes on the planet. Though he and his Nosferatu Squads would die brutal and horrid deaths at the hands of Sorkoxaan's Terminators, they nevertheless succeeded in eliminating the Chaos Lord once and for all. This resulted in the Chosen of Sorkoxaan's forces to declare themselves leaders and start fights among themselves to see who would become the new leader of their Warband. Using this infighting to their advantage, the Brotherhood gunned down the Alpha Legionnaires, forcing them into a hasty retreat. Unfortunately for the Brotherhood however, the Alpha Legion had left two gifts for the Chapter before their departure: The streets of Safe Haven were littered with the bodies of the civilians, significantly reducing the population of the Chapter's primary recruiting grounds. Secondly, a Melta bomb had been planted to the wall on the right of the Fortress Monastery, destroying it as well as the epic depiction of Sanguinius, the Primarch of the Blood Angels, depicted on it. Not only was the Chapter's numbers significantly reduced, but it would take them a long time to return to their original strength and the Alpha Legion had dishonored the Chapter by ruining their requiem to the Great Angel. Enraged by the 20th Legion's actions, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine swore to get revenge from the Traitor Legion for what happened that day on Safe Haven. Return of Roboute Guilliman During the 41st Millenium, the Brotherhood's numbers were declining and it showed - not only did the number of Nosferatu Squads in the Chapter increase, but there was talk between the Primogens about abolishing all of the Clans and turning them into new, big ones due to how many losses the Chapter had suffered in recent years. When the 42nd Millennium greeted the Imperium with the opening of the Great Rift, the Brotherhood thought themselves already lost and started preparing themselves for a last crusade against the damned where they would fight on until all of them fell. However, all hope was not lost for the dark and secretive Chapter - the Indomitus Crusade, led by none other than the newly-resurrected Roboute Guilliman himself, finally reached Safe Haven. Surprised by the Primarch's sudden return, the Clans were prepared to tell him of the crusade they were planning when Roboute Guilliman offered the Chapter reinforcements in the form of Primaris Space Marines, crafted from the Chapter's own gene-seed. This next stage evolution of transhuman warriors were the improved forms of Astartes, with new strengths and wargear. The Brotherhood, surprised by what they believed to be their newfound luck, accepted the offer as soon as it was made and were granted Primaris Space Marines as well as the means to make more of them before Roboute Guilliman departed to continue on with the crusade. When the older regular Marines of the Brotherhood met their younger Primaris brethren, it was obvious that the latter would require quite some time to get used to the ways of the former. The Primaris were accustomed to the organizational doctrine presented to them by Roboute Guilliman and now had to get used to the ways of a Chapter that seemed to follow the Primarch's teachings extremely loosely. Not only that, but the rituals and culture of the Brotherhood were things the Primaris Space Marines of the Chapter had never seen before while they were the Unnumbered Sons. Though the two sides found themselves at odds with one another quite frequently for the first few years, the Primaris would eventually learn the ways of the Chapter and come to appreciate them as well. The Primaris easing into the Chapter's ways was helped by the accepting nature of their older Battle-Brothers as well as the fact that the Brotherhood would make Primaris as regularly as they made regular Space Marines, showcasing their belief that they value both sides equally. Overall, the Primaris of the Brotherhood would start off on the wrong footing with their elder kindred but, eventually, learn to appreciate and understand the ways of the Chapter. A Zealous Future With the return of Roboute Guilliman, the Chaplains of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine have started preaching that Sanguinius, too, would return from the dead to lead his sons once more...but only if they proved their worth on the battlefield. As a result of this, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine has started crusading more aggressively and relentlessly, giving into their bloodlust as they slay more and more of the enemies of man. Though the Nosferatu Squads in the Chapter, squads that were already high in number, started increasing in number even more, the Brotherhood has circumvented this issue by recruiting from planets they visit during their crusades, ensuring that they are never too low on Astartes. What this implies for the future of the Chapter is uncertain: While the Blood Angels and their Successors are getting increasingly worried about their secret being revealed due to the reckless nature of the Brotherhood, other Imperial forces seem to respect or even revere the Brotherhood due to how successful their crusades have been in recent years. Chapter Homeworld Located within the edge of the Segmentum Obscurus, within the Giovanni sub-sector, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine's homeworld of Safe Haven is a large-sized Hive World too far away from its sun to ever be graced with the touch of sunlight. In a technologically and culturally modern state, the people of Safe Haven live lives of fun and excitement when compared to the poor and even depressing living conditions of other Hive Worlds. Even centuries before the Brotherhood made Safe Haven their homeworld, the planet was notorious for its gambling halls, prostitution industry and high rate of crime. Being one step removed from being an unchecked Penal World inhabited by scummy nobles, the people of Safe Haven get away with most of their crimes by funding the local PDF and the Brotherhood of The Sanguine. That is not to say that the law enforcement of Safe Haven is ignorant of Heresy of course - should any of the nobles commit vile heresy, they will pay dearly with their lives no matter how much of their wealth goes to the PDF and the Chapter. As a result of the unrestrained nature of the populace, even the nobles need to be well-trained in combat and strong to survive a single hour on the planet without the protection of the PDF or the Brotherhood. Though this may seem like ignorance on the Brotherhood's end it is, in fact, the opposite: The Brotherhood of The Sanguine ''want everyone on Safe Haven to be strong and well-trained in order to increase their number of potential recruits to epic proportions. Though Safe Haven originally had its own wildlife and fauna, both were eradicated by the combined efforts of the PDF and the Brotherhood of The Sanguine to create more living space for the populace of the planet. As a result, Safe Haven gets much of the organic materials it needs from other planets and, in the case of a Warp Storm, the populace of the planet holds over the materials they acquire. Fortress-Monastery The Brightest One's Chantry is the fortress-monastery of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine. Built on top of mountains far away from the population of the planet, the Brightest One's Chantry is connected to a nearby mountain by a bridge, which is the only means for someone to enter the fortress-monastery on foot. It is within this tower that the Brotherhood watches and understands the actions of their homeworld's mortal people, carefully calculating where the strongest and weakest of their lot live to make their searches for future recruits that much easier. At the entrance to the fortress-monastery are statues representing the 11 Clans and their greatest heroes, as well as a holographic map for the few non-Serf mortals who are allowed to enter the Fortress Monastery. Within the Fortress-Monastery are halls dedicated to each of the 11 Clans, where the members of said Clans meet and interact with one another, as well as a great hall for the members of all Clans to unite and converse in. At the highest peak of the Fortress Monastery is the Clan meeting hall, where the Primogens and Regents of the Clans meet with the Prince off the Chapter and discuss ongoing and future plans and campaigns. And at the bottom floor of the Fortress Monastery are the torture chambers, where the foul aliens, mutants and heretics captured by the Chapter are interrogated for more information. The tower connected to the rest of the fortress-monastery by a bridge is the Hall of The Reclusiam, where the Sacerdos of the Chapter study the history of the Imperium and prepare the Chapter's religious ceremonies. The bridge connecting the Hall of The Reclusiam and the rest of the Fortress Monastery is decorated with religious scripture and carvings, hand-crafted by the Sacerdos to showcase their faith to the Emperor. Behind the fortress-monastery, hidden inside the mountain, is an artificially grown garden with its own lake and wonderful plant life. This garden, called the Garden of The Sanguine, is used by the Astartes of the Chapter for meditation and rest. The Garden of The Sanguine is also open to Serfs and Neophytes who just completed all of their trials as means for them to find peace and calm their souls. Recruitment To ascertain who is worthy to join the ranks of one of the Brotherhood's Clans, the adolescents of the underhives of Safe Haven who would be Brotherhood Fledglings take part in violent games and tournaments, battling against the harsh landscape and their peers. Those who succeed in these tournaments by either incapacitating, favored by those who later on join Clans such as the Noctua or Serpens Clans, or outright killing their opponents, favored by those who later on join Clans such as the Furore or Gehenna Clans, will begin their trials to become full-fledged Battle-Brothers of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine. Taken as far away from the Brightest One's Chantry as possible, the recruits are ordered to reach the Fortress Monastery and are given a forbidden action that, if they commit accidentally or on purpose, will result in the Astartes of the Chapter arriving to execute them. Once this trial begins, the Brotherhood will bribe many of the criminals within the planet to seek out and give those partaking in the trial a worthy challenge on their way to the Fortress Monastery. While many die to the guns and knives of the criminals on their way to the Fortress Monastery, the great few who survive come out of their struggle stronger than ever before. Those who survive this trial are then given their own rooms in the Fortress Monastery to signify that the halls of the Brightest One's Chantry are very close to being their new homes. After this, a new trial begins. The recruits are placed in their rooms, completely and utterly naked, and asked to stay inside, with no outsider contact, for several months. In this state, the recruit is expected to understand the feeling of being alone in such a large place and how to cope with it. Many go insane or socially inept during this trial, but those who survive with their sanity intact become stronger of will than ever. It has to be said that the recruits are far form handsome at this stage. Most Aspirants bear marks of their hard lives -- it is impossible for an ordinary man to dwell on those barren moons and not feel the terrible kiss of their ambient radiation. Many are marked by stigmata, most are short and stunted, their growth stifled by malnutrition. Many more will be marked by lesions and carcinoma. The recruits who survive their final trial then drink from the Sanguinary Chalice brought to them by the Sanguinary Priests which contains the viral catalysts that will begin the process of transformation into transhuman Astartes. Slumber soon overtakes them and the Aspirants are borne by Servitors to the Apothecarion where the gene-seed of Sanguinius is implanted in their recumbent bodies. From the Apothecarion the Aspirants are taken to the Hall of Sarcophagi and each is placed within a mighty golden sarcophagus. Life support nodes are attached to them and for the next Terran year they are fed intravenously with a mixture of nutrients and the Blood of Sanguinius while the gene-seed does its work. Many of the Aspirants die at this stage, their bodies unable to cope with the sheer strain of the physical changes that now overtake them. Those who live grow swift and true, echoing the rapid growth of their Primarch. They put on muscle mass and acquire the extra internal organs that mark a true Space Marine. At this time too they have strange dreams, for the gene-seed carries within it the memories of Sanguinius. Thus does the Primarch's essence begin to permeate the souls of his warriors. On rare occasions, an Aspirant will awaken well before the year is up, and will be forced to contemplate the claustrophobic darkness. Emerging from the sarcophagi these unfortunates are almost always afflicted with mental infirmity. Afterwards, when sleeping, and sometimes when awake, these dreams return to haunt the Brotherhood of The Sanguine. When the Aspirants finally emerge from their sarcophagi they are forever changed. They are tall, strong and superhumanly powerful. Their restructured bodies and features have taken on a beauty that echoes that of their angelic forebear. Their senses are keener, their muscles stronger than tempered steel. They are ready to begin their training as Space Marines. They are now Brotherhood of The Sanguine Esquires, though they have only completed the first stage of becoming a full Brotherhood of The Sanguine Astartes. There is then the typical tradition of serving in the Chapter's Juvenis Clan as a scout force before joining one of the other companies as a fully-fledged Brother Space Marine. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks * 'Prince: '''The Chapter Master of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine and the one with the highest authority in the Chapter. * '''Primogen: '''The Captain of a Brotherhood of The Sanguine Clan (Company). Each Clan has a single Primogen. * '''Regent: '''The Lieutenant of a Brotherhood of The Sanguine Clan. There are regularly two Regents in each Clan but the Primogen is allowed to have a maximum of 5 Regents in his Clan. Specialist Ranks * '''Vanguard Viscount: '''Vanguard Veteran equivalent. * '''Sternguard Viscount: '''Sternguard Veteran equivalent. * '''Terminator Viscount: '''Terminator equivalent. * '''Nosferatu: '''Death Company Marine qualivent. * '''Vexillium: '''Ancient equivalent. * '''Primus Gubernator: '''Master of The Fleet equivalent. * '''Primus Sacerdos: '''Reclusiarch equivalent. * '''Sacerdos: '''Chaplain equivalent. * '''Primus Medicae: '''Chief Apothecary equivalent. * '''Medicae: '''Apothecary equivalent. * '''Primus Ferrarius: '''Master of The Forge equivalent. * '''Ferrarius: '''Techmarine equivalent. * '''Primus Magus: '''Chief Librarian equivalent. * '''Magus: '''Librarian equivalent. **'Baron Magus - Epistolaries **'Knight Magus' - Codiciers **'Fledgling Magus' - Lexicanum Line Ranks * Count: '''Veteran Sergeant equivalent. * '''Baron: '''Sergeant equivalent. * '''Knight: '''Battle-Brother equivalent. * '''Esquire: '''Scout Marine equivalent. * '''Fledgling: '''Neophyte equivalent. Order of Battle Headquarters Clans Deathwatch Service The Brotherhood of The Sanguine, unlike their sister Chapters, send a noticeably small amount of their Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition. When they do however, the Brotherhood sends only their finest warriors: Knights, Viscounts, Counts and their equals who have proven their worth in countless battlefields in the matters of skill and tactical brilliance. A Brotherhood of The Sanguine Battle-Brother serving in the Deathwatch would have fought every foe by the time he is taken in, and often bring huge reserves of experience and wisdom to the Deathwatch upon taking their Apocryphon Oath. Though the expertise of each Brotherhood of The Sanguine Astartes changes depending on their clan, it is undeniable that their addition to any Deathwatch Kill-Team is a worthwhile one and will get said Kill-Team far in its servitude. The most sought after warriors of the Brotherhood within the Deathwatch originate from the Memoria Clan, the masters of information warfare within their Chapter. The members of the Memoria Clan use all they know on their enemies, as well as what their enemies don't know about himself and his fellow soldiers, in order to launch brutally effective wars that can be ended with one, fatal stroke. The most notable Battle-Brother of the Brotherhood of Sanguine currently serving within the Deathwatch is Medicae Colombo Martella. The sole survivor of an Ork Assault against a demi-Company of the Sanguis Clan, Colombo has sworn to not die until the last Greenskin in the galaxy dies before him. Combat Doctrine Unlike their fellow Chapters, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine have adopted an extremely versatile philosophy of battle with the Clans of the Chapter alternating between varied specialties of combat, usually deploying side-by-side to ensure maximum efficiency. In battle, the Clans work together like fire and wind, spreading out to cause the most trouble to their enemies at all times while certain squads are tasked with going behind the enemy lines to allow an easier victory for the Astartes fighting in the front lines. The Brotherhood of The Sanguine prefer to fight in high intensity conflicts where the opponent will not expect assaults from behind and the efficiency of the combined arms of the Clans. As a result, the Brotherhood's favored opponents are Chaos Space Marines, Orks and Tyranids - the foul armies of the enemy who will come high in number. Though each Brotherhood Clan follows a general Combat Doctrine, all of them specialize in their own fields of war: * '''Excellens Clan - Generalists adherent to the ways of the Codex Astartes in combat, but not so much in the organizational front. * Memoria Clan - Astartes specialized in Information Warfare, using what they know about the enemy and what the enemy does not know about them to ensure swift and brutal victories in the wars they wage. * Immussilus Clan - Specialized in Jump Pack and Shock and Awe Assaults, the warriors of Immussilus Clan are quick to anger and always passionate. They have been steadily regaining their position as a clan of lofty philosophers and activists, and are known for mysterious knowledge and power. * Furore Clan - Warriors specialized in berzerker charges and close quarters actions, their ferocity stems from their animalistic instinct and rage, rather than anarchic anger like that of the Immussilius. * Noctua Clan - The go-to Clan for stealth operations, the members of the Noctua Clan are dark and foreboding figures. Rarely seen speaking or interacting with even Astartes from their own Clans, the Noctua Clan's warriors are silent yet deadly in their preferred way of combat. * Ira Clan - A Clan of warriors most horrid, the Ira Clan specializes in Terror Tactics. If one were to described an Ira Clan member as inhuman and sadistic, it would probably commend them for their perspicacity, and then demonstrate that their mortal definition of sadism was laughably inadequate. Dressed in the bones and gore of their foes, even the mere summon of the Ira Clan will bring terror into the hearts of their foes. * Serpens Clan - Specializing in infiltration and deception, the Serpens Clan is well-known and respected for leaving even the most cock-sure foes of the Imperium unsure of the future. Whether they are dreaded, distrusted, or despised, one thing the Serpens Clan are not is ignored. The soldiers of the Serpens Clan will always leave their foes suspicious and unsure of what is about to happen until it is too late for them. * Ignis Clan - Born with a fire in their hearts, the members of the Ignis Clan specialize in the usage of Flamer and Melta weaponry and, as such, keep these weapons in peak condition with the help of the Ferrarius of the Chapter. Aggressive and passionate, the Ignis Clan are one of the few Clans within the Brotherhood to actively protect civilians during their campaigns. * Gehenna Clan - A Clan most feared by their opponents, the Gehenna Clan specializes in Scorched Earth operations and Planetary Exterminations, leaving nothing but broken bodies and charred corpses in their paths. Utterly devoted to the idea of not leaving a single trace of the God Emperor's foes, the Astartes of the Gehenna Clan are ridiculously passionate about what they do and will spend days defending their actions should they be questioned. * Sanguis Clan - The Clan working closely with the Librarius of the Chapter, the Sanguis Clan specializes in psyker-assisted High Mobility Warfare. Being the Bike and Land Speeder specialists of the Chapter, the warriors of the Sanguis Clan are one of the more calm and collected Clans within the Chapter and find delight in destroying the enemies of Man before they can even retaliate. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine suffers from the same twin-genetic curses as their Blood Angels forebears - the Red Thirst and Black Rage. However, either due to Warp exposure or degeneration over time, the gene-seed of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine deviates greatly from that of the Blood Angels. Firstly, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine suffers less from the Black Rage but a lot more from the Red Thirst, with even the greatest of the Chapter giving into their blood thirst and entering a state of maddened frenzy during combat. The Astartes of the Chapter also have pale skin, similar to that of the Raven Guard. Unlike the Raven Guard however, the eyes and hair of Brotherhood of The Sanguine Marines maintain their pigment, confirming that the genetic mutations of the two Chapters on this front are not exact matches. The Brotherhood of The Sanguine Marines also bear fangs, with the eldest of them having large enough fangs that they poke out of their mouths at all times. The last of the physical mutations suffered by the Brotherhood of The Sanguine is one related to their eyes. Every Astartes of the Brotherhood has glowing eyes, the color of the glow dependant on their eye color. This mutation will develop at a random time for each individual, with some having it ever since they first joined the Chapter while others only getting it after years of service. However, the greatest secret of the Chapter has to be what they call "The Craving." Unlike other Blood Angels, whose craving for blood will only rise when they are under the effects of the Red Thirst, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine's craving for blood is constant and will gnaw at the minds of the Chapter. As a result of this, the Brotherhood of The Sanguine regularly suck the blood of their Serfs using their fangs but never to the point that the Serf will die in a ritual known as "The Embrace," named as such due to the Brotherhood embracing their flaw in order to overcome it in battle. Unfortunately, unlike the Blood Drinkers, whose blood drinking rituals have made them suffer from their gene-line's twin curse, The Craving will either do nothing or, worse, backfire, resulting in the Astartes of the Chapter craving more blood after The Embrace. This is why many of the Clans, such as the Furore and Ira Clans, are blood-soaked berzerkers: They have embraced their craving of blood and will fight to the last man to satiate it. These dark secrets are hidden away from the allies of the Chapter in battle, as the Brotherhood fears the extinction of themselves and their fellow Blood Angels should The Craving be revealed to those who should not know of it. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter's beliefs are primarily divided, with each Clan following their own set of beliefs. However, the Chapter's Clans obviously shares a core set of beliefs. After all, if they did not, each Clan would have nothing to connect one another besides a genetical connection and that has proven to be an ineffective connection many times before. First and foremost, there is one aspect of the Brotherhood that sets them apart from other Chapters and that is the manner in which they honour the Emperor. While the Imperial Creed preaches that the Emperor is the one, true God of Mankind, the majority of Space Marine Chapters have their own, unique Chapter Cults, most of which regard Him as a mortal man, albeit the most potent and extraordinary ever to have lived, an individual worthy of veneration and emulation, though not worship in deference to His own wishes. Uncommonly amongst the Adeptus Astartes, the Brotherhood's Chapter Cult adheres closely to the dictates of the Imperial Creed, sharing many of its teachings and beliefs, including the divinity of the God-Emperor. Secondly, the Brotherhood believes that their Primarch, Lord Sanguinius, will return one day just as Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch of the Ultramarines, had. According to the Chapter's Sacerdos, the return of Sanguinius will come to pass when his sons, the Blood Angels and their many Successors, prove their worth to him as he watches over them. The Brotherhood also believes that Sanguinius is the greatest of the Primarchs and that other Primarchs, while demi-gods in their own rights, are not deserving of praise as much as their Primarch is. This does not mean they disregard the other Primarchs entirely, of course. The Brotherhood greatly respects Roboute Guilliman for the Primaris reinforcements he brought to them and believe themselves to be indebted to him for what he has done for their Chapter. However, they still respect their own Primarch more than they respect Guilliman and believe that, had he returned in Guilliman's place, the Imperium would have been in a better state than it is in right now. And lastly, the Brotherhood believes that those who fall to the Black Rage, known as the Nosferatu within their Chapter, should never be used as a last resort. They believe that, instead of caging them until they have no choice but to release them, they should be sent to campaigns regularly to ensure easier victories on more fronts thanks to their never-ending rage. As a result of this belief, each Clan within the Chapter excluding the Juvenis Clan maintains their own Nosferatu Squads and Dreadnoughts. This line of thinking has caused the Chapter's relationships with their fellow Blood Angels to worsen, as they believe that the Brotherhood will one day reveal the horrid truth about the IXth Legion's gene-seed with their recklessness when it comes to the usage of those who fell to the Black Rage. Clan Beliefs As stated previously, each Clan has their own line of beliefs that may not be in-line with the beliefs of other Clans. Excellens Clan As the Veteran Clan, the Excellens Clan maintains many noble and proud features despite the dark mutations within their gene-seed. The members of the Excellens Clan love to be in charge and take on the burden of leadership stoically. The Excellens Clan believes that it is not enough simply be powerful, but also to keep that power until one falls in battle and will only accept in Astartes who have proven themselves to be influential figures in their Clans. Given the plaudits and accolades accorded them, few could doubt that they were the embodiment of what the Emperor had intended the Adeptus Astartes to be: noble in action and aspect, excelling in all matters, strong, civilised, firm of purpose and loyal to the core. Memoria Clan The Clan notorious for its specialization in Information Warfare, the Memoria Clan can appear as though they are pompous egomaniacs who think they know all to outsiders but those who know them acknowledge that the Memoria Clan is anything but. In their manners and demeanour, the members of the Memoria Clan are polite but cold. They speak blankly and are very straightforward, but also articulate and intelligent. Unlike people who specialize in the same kind of thing as them, they believe that knowledge itself is not power, but the things it can afford you are. The Memoria Clan believes that only thorough planning and decisive coordination could one's ultimate objective be achieved. By having different elements working together in a cohesive and decisive force, the Clan is able to find alternative and multiple solutions to any given problem that may present itself. Decisions within the Clan are made in a fairly open and reasonably democratic way, with all ranks allowed to interject and comment freely during planning sessions. This freedom was allowed not just on military matters -- the Memoria Clan internally discusses matters of philosophy and galactic policy that would have been forbidden or frowned upon in other Imperial institutions. Immussilus Clan The Immussilus have a reputation as fierce warriors; their affinity for war is carried in their blood. Because their weakness is their rage, they are much more vulnerable to frenzy. Quick to anger and always passionate, they have been steadily regaining their position as a clan of lofty philosophers and activists, and are known for mysterious knowledge and power. As a clan, the Immussilus have next to no organization outside of the Chapter-enforced organization. The Immussilus are infamous for ignoring the Traditions of the Embrace, and consequently Embrace whomever they feel like, whenever they feel like. They have a long-standing rivalry with the Serpens Clan, who find the Immussilus to be abhorrent deviants who do not deserve the place they have in the Chapter. Furore Clan Furore, like the Immussilus, are among the best fighters in the Chapter. Unlike the Immussilus, their ferocity stems from their animalistic instinct and rage, rather than anarchic anger. Furore Clansmen are loners and prefer solitude; they're also the closest to nature and "The Beast" (Black Rage) than all the other Clans. Considered to be the largest source of Nosferatu Squads within the Chapter, the Furore are the least social of the Clans, preferring solitude to the society of their Chapter and homeworld. They do have their role and reputation among the Kindred as fierce warriors, but to get a Furore to agree to work with others can be a difficult, if not impossible, task. Noctua Clan A Clan more in-touch with their criminal human pasts than most, the Noctua Clan are the stealth masters of the Brotherhood. The clan has long been associated with art and socializing, with many of them being well-known in the underhives of Safe Haven. They are the closest to humans in appearance; they enjoy being in the center of the spotlight, and having mortals admire them. However, despite their personalities, the Noctua Clan are most comfortable in the shadows, stalking close to their foe and slaughtering them without anyone being the wiser. Ira Clan If one were to described a Ira clansman as inhuman and sadistic, it would probably commend them for their perspicacity, and then demonstrate that their mortal definition of sadism was laughably inadequate. The members of the Ira Clan have left the human condition behind gladly, and now focus on transcending the limitations of the vampiric state. At a casual glance or a brief conversation a member of the Clan appears to be one of the more pleasant vampires. Polite, intelligent and inquisitive they seem a stark contrast to the howling Furore mobs or even the apparently more humane Noctua or Serpens. However, on closer inspection it becomes clear that this is simply a mask hiding something alien and monstrous. The name "Ira Clan" is synonymous with terror and murder, for their favoured mode of warfare is the unfettered application of brutal, overwhelming force. They show no mercy whatsoever, eschewing all subtlety and guile for wanton bloodshed and destruction. The members of the Ira Clan are sadistic killers who delight in terrorising their foes before slaughtering them without mercy or restraint. They are cruel, ruthless, and opportunistic, frequently striking at vulnerable targets and toying with their unfortunate victims. When the Night Lords kill, they kill violently and slowly, savouring the pain and horror on their victim's faces as the last moments of life leave them. Serpens Clan Those who have heard of the clan's activities generally become suspicious, and with good reason. Untrusted even among their fellow Clans, the Serpens Clan is known as secretive in the extreme, favouring cunning ruses and clandestine deployments, and as such very little is known of its deeds. While most accounts involving the Brotherhood are unreliable, those that mention the Serpens Clan are regarded by most Imperial savants with outright skepticism. The members of the Serpens Clan are able to assume the identities of their fellows whenever it would serve them to wrong-foot their enemies. Serpens Clans warlords are are rarely where they appear to be; inside the armour of a famed leader may be a new recruit, whereas a Bolter-wielding line warrior may in truth be the mastermind behind a sector-wide conquest. Ignis Clan Famed for their proficiency with Flamer and Melta Weaponry, the members of the Ignis Clan are traditionalists down to their very cores. Adamantly following the traditions and ancient rites of the Blood Angels Legion and their own Chapter, they unusually concerned with civilian casualties compared to most other Space Marines and believe that one of their most important duties is to protect the lives of the Emperor of Mankind's innocent subjects whenever and wherever possible. This is an attitude that developed as a consequence of the Clan's own unusually close connections to the people of Safe Haven, as they are the only Clan within the Brotherhood who continue to interact with their families and the people of their homeworld after their transformation into Space Marines. The members of the Ignis Clan believe deeply in the virtues of self-reliance and self-sacrifice for others, long defining cultural values of the Nocturnean people, who have struggled to survive the harsh environment of their volcanic and earthquake-wracked homeworld. They hold a firm belief in isolationism, the tenet that only through spiritual meditation and exploration performed alone and in isolation from others can a person gain a true understanding of both themselves and how they can best honour the legacy of Sanguinius and serve the will of the Emperor. They also make use of fire in many of their rituals and ceremonies and believe that they must be cleansed by the pain of fire before every major undertaking or initiative. Gehenna Clan Uncaring of self-preservation beyond reason, the Gehenna Clan is the closest thing the Brotherhood has to a doomsday cult. Believing that the End Times are upon the galaxy, the Gehenna Clan fully intend to die gloriously and selflessly in battle before they die quick and painless deaths in what they believe to be the coming apocalypse. Cleansing the lands of the Imperium's enemies with inhumane yet effective weapons, the Gehenna Clan's devotion to leaving behind a bold legacy before death has reached the level of delusion in recent years. Of course, the Gehenna Clan are tremendously unlikely to compromise with regards to their savagery. The Gehenna Clan have a long tradition of attempting to honour these memories by fulfilling the Primarch's and Emperor's wish for a galaxy under complete Imperial Compliance. In many instances, the only way the Chapter had a reasonable chance to achieve victory is by taking the most extreme of actions against its opponents. There are very few known instances where Gehenna Clan commanders ever hesitated to unleash weapons of cataclysmic proportions. In many cases, the worlds targeted by the Clan have strayed in some significant way from the Imperium. It is these conflicts that offer the greatest temptation for the Gehenna Clan to fully engage their thirst for savagery. Those who show any taint of heresy, or who even choose to ally themselves, however briefly, with Heretics, are targeted for purging. In some instances, purges have continued well beyond a reasonable level, as Battle-Brothers of the Clan continued their acts of savage brutality long after any justifiable conflict had been completed. For many Gehenna Clan Space Marines, such frenzied battles represent a very real warning of the doom that encroaches upon their minds. With each period of savagery, their chance to return to a more normal state of consciousness can become increasingly difficult. This represents a very real sign to these Battle-Brothers that their final emotional and mental collapse approaches them. Sanguis Clan To the Sanguis Clan, the skull that serves as their Chapter badge is a potent and important symbol, representing both their grim and bloodthirsty nature as well as the iconography of their planet's populace. The Clan believes that as long as the elemental, animistic powers of the Warp heed the call of the Magus the Brotherhood will never falter on the field of battle. Each Sanguis Clansman maintains his own wargear with a singular reverence, to a higher degree than in most other Space Marine Chapters. Individual weapons and suits of Power Armour are handed down from generation to generation. Every custodian will in turn add his own embellishments to such an extent that each weapon and suit of Power Armour becomes a treasured and storied relic in its own right. This level of individualism is further evidenced by a high degree of customisation in insignia, kill markings and other form of personal adornment. This includes prophetic sigils and warding prayers engraved onto their armour or written on purity seals. Notable Members Currently Active * Prince Apollino Sanudo * Primogen Giorno Giovanni * Primus Sacredos Abbachio Leone * Regent Sebastian La'Croix * Mistress Vera Oberlein * Viscount "The Witness," Real Name Unknown * Nosferatu Dreadnought Silvio Lori * Knight Gabriele Garza Historic * Chapter Master Amintore Marino * Primogen Davide Alessi * Mistress Silvia Garza * Esquire Baron Alceste Paccioretti Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Brotherhood paint their Power Armour red, with a black Chapter badge.The shoulders and arms of the Power Armour are painted silver and the trim is gold in color. The Imperial Aquila on the chest plate is gold. Heraldry of The Lost The Brotherhood adhere to their own unique heraldic system, allowing them to recognise what company and squad any given battle-brother belongs to at a glance. The advantages of such swift recognition amid the chaos of battle are obvious. More than this however, the Brotherhood revere their heraldry, and bear these markings as badges of pride. Instead of using the standard Codex Astartes-compliant symbols and colours to show a unit's role, the Brotherhood utilise their own unique system of heraldry. All of the following are on a red background and presented on the right poleyn (knee guard): * Excellens Clan: '''A golden Death Mask with an Iron Halo. * '''Memoria Clan: '''A golden skull with an Iron Halo as well as wings and a blood drop below it. * '''Immussilus Clan: '''Ablack silhouette hawk in flight with stylized, white wings and a drop blood within. * '''Furore Clan: '''A white wolf's head. * '''Noctua Clan: '''An white owl in flight. * '''Ira Clan: '''A white laughing skull. * '''Serpens Clan: '''A a serpent with wings. * '''Ignis Clan: '''A white skull immolated by black fire. * '''Gehenna Clan: '''A black skeleton hung on a white cross. * '''Sanguis Clan: '''A white X. * '''Juvenis Clan: '''A white angelic wing. The squad heraldries are as follows, placed upon their left poleyns. Once again, all of them are on a red background: * '''1st Squad: '''A white skull. * '''2nd Squad: '''A golden chalice. * '''3rd Squad: '''A black chalice. * '''4th Squad: '''A black lightning bolt. * '''5th Squad: '''Black checkers. * '''6th Squad: '''A black skull. * '''7th Squad: '''A white chalice. * '''8th Squad: '''White checkers. * '''9th Squad: '''A white lightning bolt. * '''10th Squad: '''Nothing Chapter Badge The Brotherhood of The Sanguine's Chapter badge is a white skull in the center of a black, sun-like shape. This symbol was used greatly by the people of Safe Haven before the planet became the homeworld of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood adopted the symbol as their Chapter badge as a sign of their respect towards the mortal populace of their homeworld. Chapter Fleet * '''Blade of Sanguinius (Battle Barge) - '''Flagship of the Brotherhood of The Sanguine. * '''The Sanguine Litany (Battle Barge) * The Promised Glory (Battle Barge) * Requiem (Strike Cruiser) * Buona Notte, Amante (Strike Cruiser) * The Ambitious (Strike Cruiser) * Bloody-Handed (Strike Cruiser) * Non Dimenticarmi Mai (Strike Cruiser) * Emperor's Vengance (Strike Cruiser) * Blazing Chariot (Strike Cruiser) * The Young Night (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Brotherhood of The Sanguine Feel free to add your own About the Brotherhood of The Sanguine Gallery Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding